


Proud of You

by dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Texting, there is art with this, they're both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... Bucky beats up a guy over ice cream, Steve is less then mad, and there's almost nudity. Not too much else about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Another art one no way!! :D I love doing this I am going to make it a thing  
> thanks to starkrcgers on tumblr for being a perfect little steve!! :D
> 
> ENJOY XX

**You wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened today. BB**

Well, what happened today? SR

**You know how the Tower has technically been on lock down since you brought me in? BB**

Yeah...? SR

**Well, Stark took it off today for an hour. BB**

**I went into New York! BB**

Really? SR

**Yah huh. I went to Ben & Jerry's and got a mint ice cream, then got arrested. BB**

Excuse me? SR

**I got mint ice cream from Ben & Jerry's. You suggested it in passing one time. BB**

Bucky! SR

**What? It was really nice. BB**

Forget the ice cream! SR

**Oh you mean the being arrested? Haha, Stark bailed me out its fine. I'm just back at the tower now. BB**

Why did you get arrested, Bucky? SR

**It's quite a long story. BB**

Bucky. SR

**I was just walking down the street, ice cream in hand, when this guy knocks it out of my hand. So I turn to him, he had no right, and he points to my arm, calling me Freak. A murderer. I flipped. I didn't do shit to him, and I've been on the mend. So I showed him how freaky my arm was. The police came, and arrested me. I managed to get the guys sunglasses though. They suit me. BB**

[Delay] Well, I'm pretty damn proud of you. SR

Don't do it again, though. SR

**What? You're proud of me? BB**

I mean, god dammit it Bucky. You're grounded. SR

Better? SR

**You can't ground me. Why are you proud? BB**

I can ground you. And because I think, even though you got arrested, you handled that pretty well. So yeah, I'm proud of you, Buck. SR

**You're not even going to be annoyed? Did I mention the guy had to go to hospital I think I missed that part out. BB**

He called you stuff he shouldn't have. I guess he's pretty lucky he isn't in a coma. SR

**He... Might be. I didn't really go check up on him. BB**

**But hey you're proud of me! BB**

.... SR

Guy got what he deserved. SR

And I'm kinda always proud of you. SR

**[Slight Delay] That... That's really nice to hear Steve. BB**

If you get your stupid ass arrested again... SR

**What are you gonna do? Sing the national anthem to me until I cry? BB**

Good idea. SR

**Dance around in your American underwear until I cry? BB**

You wouldn't cry. I look great in my American underwear. SR

**So you would? BB**

No. SR

**Good. Because that would be embarrassing. BB**

**For you. BB**

Course not. I'm Captain America. I can dance around almost naked looking patriotic. It's almost my duty. SR

**Uh huh. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night Stevie. BB**

At least I'm not the one getting arrested. SR

**You would get arrested. If you did that. BB**

I wouldn't do it in public! SR

**So you don't really obtain any courage like they say you do then. I'd do it. If it were me. BB**

You wouldn't do that. SR

**I would too. BB**

Really? SR

**Yah huh. BB**

You should do it. SR

**What. BB**

Do it in public. SR

**Run naked in public? Or in underwear? BB**

Underwear. And you have to dance. SR

**Dance.... I've already been arrested once today. BB**

So that's a no? SR

**No. That's a definite yes. I'm taking photos and you're bailing me out if I get caught. BB**

You're going to do it?! SR

**Of course. You practically dared me to do it punk, I'm not backing out. BB**

**See you in hell Captain. BB**

Make sure to take pictures. SR

**Oh don't worry I will. BB**

Great. SR

[Delayed] [Attached Image]

**There. Done it. And I wasn't arrested. Got a pretty lady to take a photo. I think someone threw a dollar at me… BB**

Jesus, you actually did it. SR

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for this lovely lovely work I DIE ahhhh
> 
> http://sargeantstuckbutts.tumblr.com/
> 
> go check her out or you will regret it immediately do it right now


End file.
